


El Niño De Oro

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: Poly Simon [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, AKA sweetie and golden boy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, HI RAPH AND SIMON ARE LATINX FIGHT ME, Latinx Characters, Love/Hate, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Pet Names, Picnics, Raph calls simon cariño, Raphael Santiago Speaks Spanish, and calls jace el niño de oro, and simon is jewish like always, i went to mexico and i really miss carnitas okay, simon just wants his bfs to get along, the spanish might suck so help if you see anything wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: Sometimes, Simone forgets he's dating a weapon, that he's a weapon. Raphael always reminds him of that, somehow.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please help if you see anything wrong with my spanish

Raphael loves to bother Jace.

The vampire and the Nephilim didn’t get along. The only thing they had in common was Simon, and lord knows he isn’t a good mediator.

Sadly, it wasn’t like before, when they could ignore each other, avoiding the Institute or the DuMort respectively. Raphael stills spent a good chunk of his day at the hotel, but he always came home to his own bed.

Which he shared with Jace.

Simon… Simon tried to get them to get along, but they flat out _refused._ Even Magnus couldn’t get through to his old friend and his boyfriend.

Finally, Simon had enough.

He cornered Raphael in the kitchen one day, knowing full well that the older man could easily get past him if he wanted.

Raphael stayed put.

“Why do you keep messing with Jace?” Simon asked, jaw clenched, fangs biting into his lip, hands curled into fists at his sides.

Raphael looked blankly at Simon for a moment before barking out a laugh, tossing his head back to reveal the smooth column of his neck.

Simon frowned.

“Because, cariño, he’s shiny and young and easy to trick.” His fangs were out, as they usually were, but they were bathed in saliva and glistened dangerously in the moonlight.

Sometimes, Simon forgets that he’s dating a weapon, that _he_ is a weapon. Raphael always reminds him of that, though.

“Plus,” Raphael added, licking over his fangs. “The Golden Boy tastes _delicious._ ” Something about the way he said that reminded him of Camille. A jolt of shock and shame and disgust rushed down his spine.

“He’s not just a walking blood bag. He’s an Angel. _My_ Angel.” Simon gritted out, vaguely aware that his fangs had split his lower lip.

Raphael’s grin fell as he saw Simon’s face, the pure, sudden _anger_ clouding his expression.

“I’m sorry. I’ll try to be better with him.” Raphael said, his voice soft.

Simon shrugged as he walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

To be fair, Raphael tried.

He tried his best to not antagonize Jace, he really did. However, Raphael didn’t have the most agreeable personality, and Jace was difficult at best and outright infuriating at worst.

Simon _hated_ it. All he wanted was his for his date mates to get along. Most of them did, except for Raphael, who can pick a fight with just about everyone.

It was Jace who ended up stepping in.

“Hey, we need to talk.” He told Raphael this as he got home one day. The vampire raised an eyebrow, but followed Jace to the study nonetheless.

“We need to get along. Us fighting is really bothering Simon, and I just want him to be happy.” His arms were crossed, and the muscle in his jaw was twitching every so often.

“What do you suggest?” Raphael asked, trying to keep the sneer out of his voice. He knew Jace just wanted to help, and he did too. He heard Magnus’ words in the back of his mind.

_‘You only act like this around people you’re interested in.’_

Jace was attractive; there was no denying it. His pale golden skin, his heterochromatic eyes, his styled blonde hair, his gentle muscles… He was beautiful, and he knew it.

A slow grin spread across Jace’s lips. “I’ve got an idea.”

Raphael had a bad feeling.


	3. Chapter 3

It took several weeks to set Jace’s plan in motion.

It wasn’t a terrible plan; in fact, it was actually pretty good. Sadly, the two of them didn’t work well together. They had to have quite a bit of help from the other residents of the Lewis-Santiago-Lightwood-Fray-Bane household.

Finally, the time came.

Jace was in charge of setting everything up on the day, while Raphael had to get Simon there. It wasn’t hard. He just borrowed a motorcycle from one of the vampires at the DuMort. He secured a blindfold around Simon’s eyes, ignoring the dumb jokes and anxious rambling that came from the 18 year old’s mouth.

“We’re here.” It took a good 15 minutes to get there from the DuMort. Raphael could see Jace at the crest of the hill, placing the finishing touches on their idea.

Raphael slowly led Simon up to his other boyfriend, warning him about rocks and other tripping hazards as they went. He was gripping Simon by the biceps, and Simon had a hand over Raphael’s.

“Alright, we’re here. You can open your eyes, cariño.” He mumbled, carefully untying the blindfold. Simon opened his eyes, blinking rapidly to get adjusted to the bright moonlight.

They were in the cemetery, the one where Simon had been buried, where he had been fully turned. A small, soft, polka dotted blanket was set on the ground, held down by a few small rocks on the corners. A small vase full of aster flowers were sitting in the middle of the blanket, next to the picnic basket that had been lovingly packed. Jace was sitting on the blanket, carefully filling delicate wine glasses.

He looked up, saw his boyfriend, and smiled.

“Hey. This is kind of a ‘we’re sorry for being dicks’ picnic.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. He handed Simon a wine glass, which the boy sniffed.

“Is this blood?” He asked, tilting his head inquisitively.

“Yeah, with some wine mixed in. Raph said you liked it.” Jace said, staring into his own wine glass. He handed one to Raphael and helped the oldest boy sit down.

He had some carnitas in the basket, as well as Spanish rice, guacamole, salsa, and homemade tortilla chips, along with some lime and cilantro. Simon’s face lit up when he saw the carnitas.

“Oh, wow.” He said, quickly making himself a taco, piling the meat, lime, cilantro, and salsa on his tortilla. He took a bite and let out a sound that was just shy of a moan, licking his lips to catch all the flavor.

“How’d you get this? This is so much better than most Mexican food you find here.” He said, eyes warm as he made himself another.

Raphael laughed and began making one for himself. “We have our ways.” He said, casting a wink at Jace.

Simon looked between his boyfriends, brows furrowed as he thought hard about what was happening.

“How did you two pull this off? Last time I checked, you couldn’t stand each other.” He said, his lips settling into a frown as he took a long sip from his wine glass.

Jace tossed back the last of his wine before answering. “Well, we noticed how our fighting was really bothering you, so… we decided to put something together.” He said with a gentle smile. He ran a finger across the petals of the flowers. “This is aster. It symbolizes love and patience.” He explained. “We got help from Mags for this.” He said when he saw the confused look on Simon’s face.

“Alec helped us prepare the food, and Clary helped with getting the basket, the blanket, and the wine. I got the blood and got you here, and Jace set everything up.” Raphael explained, carefully taking a bite of his food.

Simon was tearing up.

“Guys…” He said, his voice wavering. “This is so nice. I love it.” He was almost crying, tears welling against his lash line. Jace and Raphael moved to wrap Simon in a hug, their food and drinks momentarily forgotten.

“Te quiero. Me alegro de que te guste.” Raphael whispered into Simon’s hair, running his thumb over Simon’s shoulder. He heard Jace laugh and start speaking.

“Turns out your saint and your golden boy can work together.” He chuckled, placing gentle kisses on the shorter man’s neck.

They spent the night eating and laughing, having their fill of wine and blood. It was nice, and was the best experience Jace and Raphael had ever had together. They headed back home as the moon began to disappear behind the trees, cutting it as close as possible.

And if sometime during their meal, Raphael reached over and grabbed Jace’s hand, that’s neither here nor there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Te quiero. Me alegro de que te guste.- I love you. I'm glad you like it  
> Cariño- Sweetie

**Author's Note:**

> I'm restingwitxhface on Tumblr. Come bug me! My poly shadowhunters blog is highbrooklyn-ofwarlock.


End file.
